I Will Do Anything
by Foxy Kurama
Summary: Hiei and Kurama go to the movies, but are rudely interrupted when a demon appears and Kuwabara and Yusuke need thier help. sequels 'A Simple Gift'


I Will Do Anything

Kurama waited in the tree for Hiei to arrive. Hiei had said he would meet Kurama at the tree in the clearing they had found in the forest by Genkai's house. So where was he?

"Hello Kurama," Hiei said from behind Kurama. Kurama, startled by Hiei's sudden appearance fell backwards out of the tree.

"Hi, Hiei," Kurama said, getting up and dusting off his clothes. Hiei pulled a small bouquet of roses from behind his back. "Hiei," Kurama gasped, "they're beautiful."

Hiei blushed, "Well, it was easy getting them here without anyone noticing."

Kurama smiled, "Thank you Hiei," he said, setting the roses down next to the tree, "was that the only reason you wanted to meet me here?"

"Well, um," Hiei was unable to say what he had come there to say. "Maybe, we could..." Kurama knew.

"How about we go see a movie? Would that be alright?"

Hiei sighed in relief, "Yes, that'd be great."

"How will we get there without anyone seeing? I don't think it will be good if Yusuke or Kewabara spots us."

"Hn, especially Kewabara." Kurama sat down on the rock next to the tree and started to think. Hiei glanced at Kurama and took a deep breath. "I know a way."

Kurama and stood up. "You do, how?" Hiei said nothing, but blushing, picked Kurama up bride-style and ran all the way to the movie theater. Hiei ran right past the ticket booth, so they didn't have to pay. "So, what movie are we going to see?" Kurama asked when Hiei set him down.

"I don't know. Why don't you pick one?" Kurama walked up to one of the doors and read the sign above it.

"Life is Like a Garden. Sounds interesting. How about this one Hiei?"

"Sure," Hiei followed Kurama into the dark theater and they took a seat at the back corner where no one could see them. The movie started. It was about a couple, and right before the day of their wedding, the guy died in a car accident. The girl, thinking she could never love again, buys a house in the country, all for herself and spends most of her time growing a beautiful garden. While at the nursery, buying more flowers and seeds for her garden, she bumps into this really handsome guy. Kurama laid his head on Hiei's shoulder. The guy and girl get to know each other better and the guy comes over sometimes to help the girl with her garden. As they become closer fiends, the girl reveals some of her secrets, like how her boyfriend died the day before their wedding and how she has putt her life into her garden. The man says to her, "Life is like a garden, you plant flowers and they bloom, but after they bloom, they wilt and die. If you want your garden to stay filled with life, you plant more. Keep on living your life, plant more flowers, make more relationships, but never forget the wilted flowers, because they will help you remember how good life can be." A tear slid from Kurama's cheek and onto Hiei's shoulder. Hiei turned his head a bit so he could see Kurama. Noticing Kurama crying he brought his hand to Kurama's face and stroked his love's cheek. Kurama lifted his head to look at Hiei and smiled. Hiei smiled back. A crash and a scream came from outside. Kurama and Hiei rushed from the theater to see what was going on. A demon with spiky green hair had blown a building to pieces. Yusuke and Kewabara, who had been standing behind the building, noticed Kurama and Hiei in front of the movie theater.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Yusuke asked, not noticing where they had come from.

"It doesn't matter," Kurama said, looking from Yusuke to the demon, "What matters is that we're here now. Hiei drew his katana and Kurama brought out his rose whip. Kewabara already had out his spirit sword and Kurama could tell both he and Yusuke were weakening.

"Hey, moron, where's Yukina?" Hiei asked Kewabara threateningly.  
"She's with Genkai, do you think I'm that stupid to bring her to a  
fight!"  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you did." "Shut up you lazy bum! You should've been here a long time ago!" Kewabara complained.

"Shut up and quit whining. You're lucky we came to help at all," Hiei snapped back. The demon smirked when he heard Hiei.

"Perfect," he whispered to himself. While Hiei, Kewabara, and Yusuke were arguing, the demon chanted. No one noticed except Kurama, but when he realized what the chant did, it was too late. Hiei dropped to his knees, clenching his fists as he tried to fight off the demon. Kewabara and Yusuke were confused as Kurama dropped his whip and bent over Hiei.

What's going on?" Yusuke asked, "What's wrong with Hiei?"

"It's the demon," Kurama replied, terrified, "He's trying to control Hiei." Kewabara's expression went from scared to paralyzed with fear. Hiei's eyes glowed a deadly red and once Kurama got up and backed away, he picked his katana up from where he had dropped it and started toward Yusuke. The demon laughed as Hiei chased Yusuke, occasionally having to dodge a spirit gun. Yusuke, after being wounded so badly that he couldn't even stand, laid on the ground as Hiei walked slowly toward him to deliver the final blow. Running to his friend's aid, Kurama stood between Yusuke and Hiei but Hiei kept walking toward them. "Hiei, don't!" Kurama desperately cried, "Don't let that demon control you! Can't you remember? Even me?" Hiei lowered his katana and collapsed on the ground. Kurama rushed to his side. Kurama angrily yelled to Kewabara, "Take Hiei and Yusuke to Genkai's house, she will know how to care for them. I'll finish this scum." Kurama picked up his whip and ran after the demon that was perched on top of a building. They both were skilled fighters but Kurama had a greater advantage. The rage burning inside him was stronger than ever before. He could feel the power of Youko coming through his human body. He knocked the demon to his feet and with two slashes of his whip, the demon was in pieces. Kurama walked to Genkai's house and when Kewabara saw him standing in the door way, he let out a small squeak and ran from the room. Genkai walked in to see what the fuss was about and saw the silver fox standing in the doorway.

"Youko, the legendary bandit," Genkai muttered. Kurama, exhausted from the transformation to Youko, passed out, falling to the floor, where he changed back to his human Suichi form.

Hiei awoke to see Kurama laying, asleep, beside him. He got up and walked outside, where Kewabara was explaining to Yusuke. Hiei ran to a branch in a tree they were standing next to. Hidden from Yusuke and Kewabara's view, he heard Kewabara's story.

"After Hiei was taken over by the demon, and after you got beat up, Kurama ran in between you and Hiei and he said somethin about not lettin the demon control him and stuff, and then Hiei lowered his sword and passed out. Then Kurama told me to take you and Hiei to Genkai's house and he said that he would fight the demon guy. That's all I know cuz I left as fast as I could."

"Figures that you would leave," Yusuke said letting out a sigh, "I would have stuck around to see Kurama kick demon ass."

"Right," Kewabara said sarcastically. Hiei leapt silently from the tree and ran into Genkai's house, where he found Genkai standing over Kurama. Genkai looked up.

"I see that you are awake," Genkai said, "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Why don't you ask Kewabara, he saw most of it, or Kurama when he wakes up, he saw the whole thing." Hiei ran out the door, and into the clearing. He saw the bouquet of roses Kurama had left next to the tree. He picked them up and sat in the tree, trying to remember the previous battle. Meanwhile, Kurama woke up and graciously told Genkai, about his fight against the demon.

"How did you manage to turn into Youko?" Genkai asked, curiously.

"I guess I must have turned into Youko when I was fighting the demon. I really didn't notice, though I could feel somewhat of a change in my spirit energy. I could tell that I had Youko's energy, but I didn't realize I had transformed. I guess I was just angry."

Genkai nodded, "I see. Well, it's good that you are back to normal; Kewabara would have never come back if you were still Youko. "

Kurama smiled, "I have to see how Hiei is, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Genkai said, smiling. Kurama got up to leave; he knew exactly where Hiei was.

Hiei looked down at the bouquet in his hands. What had happened? All he could remember was arguing with Kewabara and then everything went black.

"You should probably put those in water," Kurama said. Hiei looked up abruptly.

"Kurama, you're ok?"  
"Fine. How are you?"  
"I don't remember anything. Will you tell me what happened?" Kurama laughed, "Of course! After telling it to Genkai, I remember much more." Kurama explained how Hiei had been controlled by the demon, and then how when Kurama asked Hiei to remember him, the demon lost control and Hiei collapsed. He told how he fought the demon, and how he changed to Youko without noticing. After Kurama was done with the story, Kurama brought the wilting roses back to life, and they took them back to the house where Genkai found a nice vase to put them in. No one asked where the flowers had come from, but they enjoyed the happiness the roses brought. After staying the night at Genkai's, Kurama persuaded Hiei to come to his house for lunch. Kurama knew his mother would be thrilled to have one of his friends as a guest because he had never had a real friend as a boy. It was only just past breakfast, so Kurama and Hiei decided to go to the clearing to be alone. They mostly sat in the tree together, listening to the wind and the animals. Then all of a sudden Kewabara ran up.

"Hey! Kurama, Hiei! Yukina wants to show you something!"

"What, what is it Kewabara?" Kurama asked.

"Heh heh heh," Kewabara laughed, "I'm not gonna tell you, you have to came and see. It's cool!" Kurama leapt down from the tree and Hiei followed suit. They walked back to Genkai's house with Kewabara where Yukina was showing Yusuke and Keiko a small, round, marble-like thing she was holding in her hand.

"Hello Hiei, Kurama," Yukina said to her brother and his friend.

"Hello Yukina, what did you want to show us?" Kurama asked.

"This," she held out her hand to show them the marble-like thing. "It's a renishefreon jewel. It heals anyone who touches it, but there is one catch. The jewel requires energy from someone with healing powers to be put in it every so often and it also only heals people who are injured badly. I made it myself!"

"That's ingenious! We could really use it too." Kurama commented, amazed by Yukina's intelligence. Hiei nodded.

Yukina handed it to Kewabara, "I'll give this to you for safe-keeping." Yukina smiled lovingly at Kewabara who smiled back. Hiei scowled at Yukina, how could she trust that oaf and not her own brother? Kurama saw that Hiei was mad so he led him off to their clearing. As it got closer to lunch Kurama and Hiei started off to Kurama's house. They walked slowly, taking their time, and when they got there Kurama's mother greeted them at the door. Kurama told his mother Hiei was staying for lunch and as expected, she was delighted. Hiei and Kurama sat at the table as Kurama's mom made more sandwiches.

"So, your name's Hiei is it? Well nice to meet you Hiei."

"Hn." Kurama glanced at Hiei who knew what he was saying. "Be polite," Kurama said with his warning look. Hiei didn't look at Kurama's mother in the face, he just took the sandwich she handed him and started to eat in silence. Kurama looked at Hiei again; he looked uncomfortable. The kitsune frowned and quickly polished off his sandwich so he could take Hiei up to his room. Hiei was relieved when Kurama asked to be excused. Kurama glanced at Hiei to tell him to follow. Hiei finished his sandwich and trailed Kurama up the stairs. Together they sat of Kurama's bed, in silence. When they were together, there seemed to be nothing to say. Kurama slid closer to Hiei and put his arm around him. They sat there for a while in silence until Kurama's mother knocked on the door. Kurama immediately got up from the bed and went to the door.

"I just wanted to see if you two were ok. It's so quiet."  
"Yes, we're fine mother."  
"Well, sorry for the intrusion." "It's ok mother, we weren't doing anything." Kurama was glad he could tell his mother the truth. He hated lying to her, but he didn't want to make her life more difficult by telling her about Hiei. Kurama shut the door quietly as his mother left and walked back over to Hiei.

"It seems we can never be alone," Hiei said sadly.

"We can get time alone," Kurama replied softly, "but it never lasts long enough." Kurama sat on the bed beside Hiei. Hiei had been thinking the whole time and he finally got up his courage. He turned to Kurama and kissed him. Kurama, taken by surprise at Hiei's sudden act, pulled back at first but then leaned into it, making it last longer than Hiei had intended. It was wonderful, and Hiei would have kissed Kurama before if he had known they were and would be left alone. They needed some place where they would be completely alone; cut off from the whole world, human and demon. They needed a place where they could stay for eternity and know they would never be found. They both knew that, and wanted it, but there was no such place, as far as they knew.

Wait for another sequel/chapter/whatever coming... as soon as I finish it!


End file.
